


Snowed in delight.

by fluffyhojo



Series: 12 Fantastic Beasts Before Christmas [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Snowed In, sex in front of a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: Gonna try a little series of 12 days before Christmas... of course I already forgot to post this yesterday (for me), because I was preoccupied with other things.We had a list and I rolled three D12 for 12 times to get three prompts each for each little snippet.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: 12 Fantastic Beasts Before Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Snowed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> We had a list and I rolled three D12 for 12 times to get three prompts each for each little snippet. This is the first one. 
> 
> Prompts for this one were: 1. Fireplace | 2. Snowed In | 3. Shibari

**Snowed in delights**

They were lucky to have arrived at their little cottage before the snow storm had set in. They had brought enough food with them. The caretaker of the cabin had even stocked up on firewood when Percival told him he wanted to spend Christmas with fiance there. His wife even made dinner for them and had it put into the fridge beforehand. That way they didn’t need to worry about food right after their track up the mountain. 

And it had been quite a track. The little lonely cabin had been in Percival’s family for generations. It had always been far enough away from civilization that it was perfect to train their young in magic without having to worry about charms and other protective spells. It was still charmed to the nines of course, but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was, that they were currently cut off of civilization. They were completely snowed in. They may be able to get back with magic still, but they had no intention of doing that. It was the perfect time for relaxing fully, after Newt had taken care of his creatures.

At the moment he had no way of caring for anything. Not with the way he was currently bound in front of the fire. He was lying on a sheep fur, an especially fluffy one. His skin was glistening with sweat in the warm light of the fireplace. The skin was a pale contrast to the red rope that was tied artistically around his body. His arms were bound in front of him with intricate knots. There was more rope bound around his torso, down to his legs and curled around his cock. It was pulled tight, skin bulging around the red rope. 

He looked even more beautiful like this. The fire was sparkling on his sweaty skin, warming his naked flesh. Percival couldn’t help but watch the writhing creature, sitting on his armchair with a glass of wine. With the other hand he motioned the toy to move faster, fascinated by the man straining against the bonds with a low whine.

“Perc….”

His own pants were already dented. How could they not be with such an alluring sight in front of him? He took another sip of his wine, before putting the glass down beside him on the little table. 

Percival rose from his armchair, moving closer to the price on the fur. He opened his pants, freeing his cock while kneeling behind Newt. He grabbed onto the other man's tight, rolling him forward, to get a better view of the nicely stretched hole. It was also glistening with sweat and lube, clenching around its moving intruder. It was an enticing view.

“Look at you. All bound like the most beautiful present.”

He moved his hand teasingly over the ropes, going especially slow when it moved between Newts legs, touching the sadly leaking and red cock. It twitched under his fingers and another whiny little noise left Newts lips. Percival smirked, firming his grip around it at the same time as twisting the toy in Newts anus.

The redhead screamed, body violently twitching because the ropes around his body did not leave much more space to do anything else. His cock leaked even more, not being able to fully come like this. It wasn’t the first time either that he had been coaxed into a dry orgasm, the ropes tight enough to stop a full spray of come, but not enough to stop him from coming at all. 

He was horribly over sensitive already, tears rolling down his cheeks and body shivering from many aftermaths. It was truly beautiful and Percival just couldn’t help himself with touching what was so clearly his. His hands hadn’t stopped to move over every rope, touching the skin next to it. The skin was flushed and hot, the spattering of freckles nearly invisible, but he knew they were there. He leaned forward tasting the salty tears from Newt's cheek with his tongue. Moving from his cheek down to the delectable neck.

“So very tasty.”

He whispered into Newt’s neck, smirking at the shudder it caused. He leaned back, lifting the left leg up onto his hip, scooting closer. He kept a firm grip on the leg, while the other touched the dildo again, twisting it a second time before completely removing it. All the while smiling at the sharp cry he got in return. He tossed the toy away, not really thinking about where it landed and gripped Newt’s thigh. He entered the other man with one smooth motion until he bottomed out.

It was more for him to adjust than for Newt. Even with the toy and all the orgasms he has had already, he was wonderfully tight. It was such a perfect fit. Percival groaned appreciatively.

“You are perfect, doll.”

And then he started to move, not once stopping, even when Newt whined high in his throat because of over sensitivity. He kept a hold of the leg, while the second hand grabbed at Newts hip to keep him just the way he wanted. Even the view from behind was absolutely gorgeous. The usually creamy skin was red from exhaustion and heat, glistening and beautifully framed with red ropes. 

Percival enjoyed the view, moving hard and fast, groaning silently. He took what he wanted, having watched and not touched for a few hours himself. He was still mostly clothed, only having freed his dick and was sure that Newt felt every bit of fabric against his heated skin. It was just more stimulation for his pretty boy.

He sped up some more, grip tightening where he held onto Newt, pistoling in and out, until he came with a low grunt deep into the heated body in front of him. Another long whine of his name from the body below him told him that Newt had come again as well. His own cock sadly dropped and his whole body shivered in the aftermath. Percival leaned over him, still deep inside and bit into his neck. 

He smiled.

“Such a good boy. I’ll take good care of you.”

And he would, after he used him again. He wasn’t as young anymore, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to go again anytime soon. He would just get comfortable, his cock had such a nice tight space to keep it warm after all. If the flame of the fireplace made it cozy warm while he pressed Newt’s naked body down into the fur with his own and made him sleepy, then who could blame him?  



End file.
